


Treason

by IronBubbles



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: "Last" Dovahkiin isn't the last, 8th era, Alduin's true plan, Blades are traitors to the Dovahkiin, Modern Era, it'll make sense I swear, many references to old skyrim, most guilds still intact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBubbles/pseuds/IronBubbles
Summary: In the 8th era the blades have sentenced the Dovahkiin to death. Dragons are in hiding but not for long. Now three idiots are the last defense for all mortals and they're on the run. In the meantime, new threats arise and so do old ones. So how long till world crumbles? I'm getting bored waiting.





	Treason

8th era y 183  
4th of frostfall  
Winterhold,  
I open my sleepy eyes as my alarm buzzes with vigor. Without any thought to it, my hand reaches over to press snooze. I feel like staying asleep for the next decade or so. Unfortunately, life waits for no-one. Ugh. I get out of my comfy bed just for the cold mourning air to send chills down my spine. I walk over to a mirror in my bathroom and look at my reflection. My dirt brown hair is in the way of my dark blue eyes. I guess it's about time for a haircut. A cloth is soaked in warm water and some soap. Rubbing it on my face, I look in the mirror. Clean enough. I look over to a pistol laying down next to my "uniform." It's just a belt with place for a gun, badge, and tazor. The basics. Not like I'm complaining. Ever since I was promoted to senior officer, a fancy title that just says I am better than the average blade, I have been undergoing a new training regimen. This time next year I hope to be a commanding officer. Looking down reveals a amulet passed down through my family since the beginning of the fifth era. A Talos amulet to be exact. I once heard my mom ranting on about it being gifted to Ulfric Stormcloak by Talos himself. Then again she wasn't of sound mind. After throwing it on, I stride over to my belt and put it on.  In a rehearsed manor, I put on the belt and throw on all the utilities. Before my badge is thrown on, I give it a glance as pride swells up in me. In bold letters it reads: "Dorian Stormcloak, senior officer of the blades." I smile as I clip it on my belt and swing through the door. Suddenly, I rush back in to grab some handcuffs I left behind. I quickly reach over to my dresser and snatch up the handcuffs then bolt out the door once more. As I leave, I throw the cuffs in my belt so I can easily grab them. I practically jump down the stairs and yank on the doorknob to open the door leading outside. Walking out of this apartment building, I find my shiny blue motercycle and hop on. A quick twist of the keys and I'm off. An hour later,  I have found myself at headquarters. This isn't my most favorite part of the day, but I don't just let people shoot at me for fun. I hop off of the bike and head inside. Opening the door, I see everyone is frantic and twitchy. The receptionist looks at me and is visibly relieved.  
"We need you out there," she sighs, "possible dragon is heading to the sector you patrol."  
"What?" I reply in mock confusion, "no 'hello' or 'how are you?'"  
"Shut up and do your job," she sighs out exasperated, "I've clocked you in."  
"Thanks," I chuckle, "what's this about a dragon?"  
"Probably another hoax," she files some papers, "like the last eleven this year."  
"Oh ok. Well, See ya," I wave myself out.  
I leave my bike here in favor of walking to my sector. I have to walk around this sector, not much room for any other kind of transportation as the streets here are filled with people. I, of course, am not the only one patrolling here but we tend to stay out of each other's way. I walk toward a chubby man yelling in front of a shrine.  
"Of course they would! Never-" The man stops as he sees me approach, "Hey, Dorian, how goes the patrols?"  
"Had to give a couple of tickets here and there," I shrug off, "what's keeping you busy, Theo?"  
"Yelling in front of a shrine to Talos while people walk by and curse me out," he says with a straight face, "so basically, the usual."  
"Sounds like a day," I say as my stomach growls, "Well I'm gonna get some burgers, want any?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll be back," I shout as I leave. A moment later I'm at the restaurant. A quick walk in makes me question the "A" they got on their inspection. The line is long and the people are...well feed. The tables aren't sanitary, whatsoever. I walk in line but regret not waiting till someone else got in front of me. The person in front of me is less clean than this store. When it is my turn, however, I walk up to the teen in the front counter.  
"Welcome to Burger Blitz, how may I serve?" he recites in monotone.  
"Six double cheese burgers and two soft drinks," I reply with a bit more vigor than him.  
"Coming right up," he hands me my cups, "you're 12."  
He hands me a receipt that has "12" in a bold font. After paying, I grab the drinks and wait for the food. I instinctively look through the crowd for any suspicious behaviour. Two people are whispering to each other, but there is nothing suspicious enough to warrent me asking questions.  
"Number 12!" I hear someone yell. I get my food and am almost out the door until-  
"PUT IT UP!" a frightened voice yells, "NOW!"  
I whip around to see the commotion. I put all my stuff on a table to prepare my tazor. I see the couple is the source. A man is holding a gun to an afraid woman's head. And I thought this day would be relaxing.  
"You little whore!" he yells. I think I already know this whole song and dance. He'll keep on threatening to shoot her. I'll get involved. Might have to use the tazor. When things are settled, both will be crying and trying to make up for all this. Strange how hostile situations like this become so routine when you know what to do. In the mean time I have to do my job. I feel like I've seen them from somewhere though. Nevertheless, I walk up to the two, and hold up one hand with the other near the tazor.  
"Everyone calm down," I address with a calm authority, "I'm sure everything will be fine if we can talk this out."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone reach over to the open register. Gears start turning in my brain. These two are probably a facade so blades like me are distracted while the thief grabs the money. Don't ask why I think like this. Call it.... Experience. I whip around, exchanging my tazor for the gun.  
"Could've done it when i was comforting them," I snark off to Mr. Graby Hands before I fully take in his features, "they would've had all my attention."  
Then his look registers in my brain. With black hair and hazel eyes, a body of a born and practiced thief, there is no mistaking it. This is Chills.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this but please forgive mistakes. I'm still getting the hang of this stuff. I'm not too happy about the pace but I'm already in the middle of the 4th chapter. I have no beta so my grammer won't be the best. Thanks for reading and u hope you'll read the next chapters coming out. (I'll publish one chapter each week.) also I will update the tags. They are hard to do on mobile. Goodbye!


End file.
